


Wait, you like me?

by favefangirl



Series: Sterek one-shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Stiles thinks it's a hook-up. Stiles is wrong.





	Wait, you like me?

"So..." Derek said nervously, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tugging it down. "You maybe wanna go get a drink sometime?"

"Wait," Stiles cried, spinning round, his t-shirt only half on. "You like me?"

Derek huffed a laugh. "Stiles, I literally _just_ had sex with you."

"Yeah but I assumed this was some pent up anger, taking it out on someone in a positive way, tell anyone about this and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth sort of thing!" Stiles explained hurriedly.

Derek stared at him a moment before standing up from where he was sat on the edge of his bed. He took two tentative strides forwards. Stiles watched him with eyes wide with wonder, mouth hanging slightly open. Derek's mouth twitched into a smile before he grabbed a handful of Stiles' shirt and pulled him into him. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' and kissed him deep and slow.

Derek pulled away, resting his forehead against Stiles' and whispered, "I like you. Really. So, what do you say, can I take you on a proper date?"

Stiles nodded, his nose bumping against Derek's. "Yeah," he breathed before re-attaching their lips with no intentions of letting go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was super short but kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
